


Just Perfect

by LadySlytherin



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Smoking, andronatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sid and Andy spend a single night together after Andy's prom, that's all it's ever supposed to be. Then a little medical accident threatens to make everything much more permanent...and, possibly, perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).



> This is for Cal, because I believe that presents should be not just something someone wants, but also something to challenge them a little. For instance, small children need toys that are also puzzles, or learning tools...things that will make them work for the fun. So I'm giving Cal a little bit of a challenge with her gift. I am asking her to accept Mpreg in a universe where one doesn't normally find it...and I'm betting I'll get her to love it, too! <3
> 
> Enjoy, Cal, my love! ~ LS

Andy didn’t normally get drunk. But it was prom, right? And wasn’t it a rule somewhere that Seniors were meant to get utterly smashed during prom, then feel-up their dates? And, if possible, coax said-date to a hotel room or house devoid of parents (if one was lucky enough to have one of those) and try to get into their pants? Andy was pretty sure it was. And if it _wasn’t_ a rule, he was pretty sure it ought to be. Not that he was planning on sleeping with his date. Mostly because he didn’t have one.

Not that he would turn down the right person propositioning him. Not on prom night. And not considering that he was more than a little bit wasted. But he also wasn’t holding his breath for it to happen.

He stumbled back into the hotel’s ballroom/banquet hall after using the restroom, looking around blearily for the group of friends (most of whom actually _had_ dates) that he’d come with. When he couldn’t tell any of the tuxedo-and-prom-dress-clad teens apart from each other, Andy shrugged and decided it didn’t really matter. If he had to, he could always wait by the limo. That was a sure way to find whichever of his friends actually planned on going home tonight. The others being the ones who managed to coax their dates into hotel rooms, in true prom-fashion.

Deciding he needed some air to sober up a little in case he decided to go home tonight (which he would probably do if no one offered to divest him of his tux...and his virginity), Andy turned and wandered outside. Around his wrist was the shitty plastic bracelet they’d snapped on him upon arrival, which proved he had bought a ticket to the prom and belonged there. It would allow him to go back in, which was good. He’d hate to get stuck outside in the misty rain that was intermittently falling.

He had only been outside a couple of minutes - and was debating a cigarette - when there was a commotion in the lobby. He stepped inside to see two of the prom’s security guys forcibly dragging a young man away from the doors leading to the dance. Andy frowned because the guy didn’t look like he was trying to crash the prom. That is to say, he wasn’t wearing a tux. He was dressed in skin-tight, ripped black jeans and a black tee-shirt that clung to his lithe, well-muscled form. His dark hair was slightly long and a goatee made his angular face look wicked; devilish. Green eyes flashed irately as he shook off the men holding him, a snarl twisting that sensual mouth.

“Keep your hands off!” He spat, brushing himself off as if he’d been contaminated in some way. “I told you, I’m just here to talk to my sister. If you won’t let me in, then send someone to find her.”

Andy’s eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. He walked over before the sneering security guards said something to set off the guy he knew was a psycho. “Sid?” It was less of a question, and more of a way to get his former-neighbor’s attention. “You’re looking for Hannah?”

Sid Phillips turned to face Andy, still snarling, and immediately froze in shock. His mouth hung open, eyes wide, for several moments before he asked. “ _Davis?_ Is it really you?”

Andy blinked, then grinned, a little more pleased than he thought he should be that Sid remembered him. “I didn’t think you’d recognize me, but yeah. You’re looking for Hannah?”

This time Sid seemed to hear the question and nodded, shooting a glare at the security guys. “Yeah, but the Gestapo here won’t let me in to look for her.” He raked his eyes over Andy for a moment, then asked. “Any chance you’d be willing to go get her for me?”

“Oh...well.” Andy bit his lip, then nodded. “Yeah, I suppose I can. But it’s pretty crazy in there, so don’t get pissy and storm off if I’m not back in five minutes, okay? It might take me a little while to find her, especially since I’m not sure what she’s even wearing.”

“Something pink.” Sid said, shrugging. “I didn’t pay that much attention to it, but it was definitely a really bright, hot pink.”

“That helps, thanks.” Andy grinned and nodded his head towards the prom room. “I’ll be back as quick as I can find her, okay?”

Sid nodded, then watched in silent contemplation as Andy slipped through the doors he himself hadn’t been allowed through.

When Andy found Hannah about fifteen minutes after re-entering prom, she was sandwiched between two football players, dancing...if you were generous enough to call it that. Andy scrunched his nose up in distaste at the way she had hitched up her already-short dress until it barely covered what it was meant to be covering, and was grinding between the two guys. There was a reason Andy and Hannah weren’t friends, despite them running in the same circles. Hannah was the quintessential cheerleader, and _not_ in a good way. Since Andy had no interest in getting her panties off, she had no interest in talking to him. It worked out well enough, though he was seriously hoping her little playmates wouldn’t kill him for taking her away for a couple of minutes.

“Hannah!” He had to yell in order to be heard over the driving music the DJ was playing. Hannah quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking, but kept dancing. Gritting his teeth, Andy shouted. “Your brother is in the lobby; he wants to talk to you.”

Hannah froze instantly, then her eyes narrowed as she stepped away from the two guys. They both protested, but she waved them off as she got right in Andy’s face. “Why the hell is Sid here?”

“How should I know?” He asked, exasperated. “I was outside getting some air and he was there. He asked if I’d come and find you. Just said he needed to talk to you.”

Huffing out an annoyed breath, Hannah nodded towards the doors jerkily. “Come on, then, Davis. Show me where he is so I can get this shit over with.”

Andy nodded and led the way back to the lobby, ignoring the continued protests from Hannah’s companions as she called over her shoulder that she’d be back in a minute. When they got into the lobby, Sid took in Hannah’s flushed face, her sweat-slicked skin, and the way her dress barely covered her, and sneered. She just smiled back, looking every inch as mean and vicious as her brother. Andy wondered if it was something about the way they had been raised that had turned them, or if it was genetics and they’d just been born like that. Either way, he wasn’t getting between them; he stayed well-back, though he could still hear their conversation.

“Mom wants you home.” Sid snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring. “So you’re supposed to get in the car with me and get your ass into bed as soon as we’re there.”

“Mom can suck it.” Hannah retorted, hands on her hips in a pose that thrust her barely-covered breasts up, her legs braced apart in a way that drove home how short her dress was. “I’ve got plans for the rest of the night, Sid. And they don’t involve sleeping alone.”

“Yours so rarely do.” Sid replied, a cold smile on his face. “Isn’t that right, sister-dearest?” Hannah snarled and Sid’s smile shifted into a smirk. “I’m not above dragging you out of here, you know.”

“And I’m not above screaming rape, brother-dearest.” The endearment didn’t soften her threat in any way, shape, or form. If anything, it made it sound _more_ vicious. “So I’d advise you to get out of here now and leave me be.”

Sid considered her for a moment then shrugged, his face suddenly the picture of indifference. “Fine. Have it your way. If mom kicks you out, it’s no skin off my teeth.”

“Whatever.” Hannah turned and started to walk away.

She stopped in her tracks when Sid added cruelly, but with a note of genuine concern. “Remember something, Hannah. That kind of affection doesn’t last past the time it takes their come to dry on your thighs. If it were me, I’d take a lot of care. Wouldn’t want you saddled with a drunken, abusive cheat because you got knocked up. We both know how _that_ ends.”

Hannah tensed, then flipped Sid off without turning around, snapping. “Fuck you and your shitty-ass concern, Sid. Just leave me alone.”

“My pleasure.” Sid muttered, shaking his head and heading immediately towards the hotel doors.

Andy wasn’t sure why, but he hurried to catch up with the older man. “Hey, wait up!” He called as he lengthened his stride to follow Sid out the doors, into the once-again-falling rain. “Look, I’m sorry about Hannah...I don’t know why she’s in such a mood.”

“She’s always in a mood, Davis.” Sid had stopped just outside the doors and was rifling through his pockets as though looking for something. He flicked his eyes over Andy’s athletic build and asked. “You ever fucked her?”

“Wha...no!” Andy made a face, then winced when he realized Sid might take it the wrong way. “Not that there’s anything wrong with Hannah. She’s just...not my type.”

“Not into riding the town bike?” Sid quipped in a weary way, shaking his hair and sending little droplets of rain water flying. “Well, I can’t blame you for that.”

“Not into riding at all.” Andy replied, still feeling fuzzy from the alcohol he’d been drinking. When Sid brought a cigarette to his lips and raised a lighter, he added hazily. “I smoke, too.”

Sid quirked an eyebrow as the tip of his cigarette flared red, then he dropped the lighter back into his pocket and lowered the cigarette. He blew out a stream of smoke and asked. “Is that so? Well, bully for you. Every man needs a vice, after all. And if yours isn’t sex, it might as well be smoking.” He noticed the glassy look of Andy’s eyes and added. “And drinking, I suppose.”

“I wouldn’t mind it being sex.” Andy admitted, unsure why he was even still talking to Sid. He took a small step closer to the older man, his tongue darting out to slick the curve of his lower lip. “It’s just sort of hard…you know…finding the right person.”

Sid’s lips twitched up at the corners as he took another deep drag off his cigarette, then he pointed out smoothly. “I’m pretty sure if you wait for the right person, then sex isn’t considered a vice.”

“Oh.” Andy licked his lips again, blue eyes wide and hazy, and asked a little breathlessly. “What if I pick the wrong person instead?”

Sid tipped his head a little to the side, then grinned. “Well, in that case, I’d say it depends on if you picked the wrong person on purpose, or by accident.”

Andy stumbled forward and smashed his mouth against Sid’s. Their teeth clicked together, and Sid chuckled low in his throat, but after a moment Andy got it sorted out. Their heads tipped to the proper angles, mouths going soft and slack, tongues tasting each other’s mouths. For long minutes, the only sound was the slick, wet glide of lips and the gentle patter of rain. Andy pulled Sid tightly against him, savoring the heat of his body pressing into him in the chilling drizzle.

When Andy finally lifted his head, he murmured softly. “Definitely on purpose.”

Sid smiled, all teeth and wickedness, and purred. “Let’s go back to my place.”

“Aren’t your parents home?” Andy murmured even as he lowered his mouth to Sid’s throat, nuzzling under his jaw and setting teeth to his thundering pulse.

Sid moaned, low and throaty, and said. “I have my own place.”

Andy grinned, his tongue coming out to lick the salt off Sid’s throat, then he murmured. “That sounds fucking perfect. Please tell me you’ve got a car, because I came in a limo.”

Sid paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. Seeing Andy’s questioning look, Sid explained. “I’ve never had sex in a limo before.”

Andy blinked, then snorted and shook his head. “If you’d prefer the backseat of a limo to your bed...well, just say the word.”

Sid seemed to seriously consider it for a moment, then he shook his head. “Mmmm...no. It’s an intriguing idea, but I’m going to have to go with bed.” He jerked his head towards a section of parking lot and added. “If you’re coming, come on. My ride’s over there.”

Andy followed Sid over to a sleek, black motorcycle. He watched Sid straddle the bike, then shrugged and climbed on behind him. As he wound himself around the other man, he prayed he was sober enough to _not_ fall off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Andy woke up in the morning, he blinked bleary eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing in his head. It was difficult. He remembered fuzzy details of the night before, but it took him a minute to piece everything together.

_“Oh, fuck...yeah, Davis, just like that...”_

_Green eyes, dark with desire, pupils blown wide._

_A lithe, tattooed, male body, beneath him and around him._

_Soft moans and sighs, and nails biting into his shoulders as he slammed into slick, clinging heat over and over again._

And, before that, the prom. Sid. The motorcycle. Nearly making Sid crash because he couldn’t keep his hands or lips off the gorgeous man in front of him, even while they were driving. The repeated kissing on the stairs, that made the climb to the fourth floor take three times as long as he shoved Sid into walls repeatedly, still unable to be apart from him; to not touch him. All-in-all, it had been a great night.

And just now, Andy was wishing he’d been sober enough to slip out while Sid was still sleeping. He didn’t really want to have an awkward morning-after conversation. It wasn’t that Andy hadn’t enjoyed the night before. He had. Absolutely. But he was graduating in a couple of weeks, and then at the end of the summer he was heading off to college. And Sid...

Well, Sid was a garbage man.

Not exactly the sort of person Andy could bring home at Christmas and say, _‘Ta-da! See how great my partner is?’_ No, Andy intended to find a nice person at college. Maybe a pre-law or pre-med student; Andy himself was doing biology, with a focus in marine conservation and science. So maybe someone with a similar interest.

But certainly not a _garbage man._

Certainly not Sid Phillips.

Listening intently, Andy noticed the small apartment seemed to be silent. He got up and hurriedly tugged on his clothes, which were folded neatly on a chair. At least Sid didn’t seem to be a slob. Then he carefully opened the bedroom door - just a crack - and peeked out. When he didn’t see - or hear - Sid, he stepped out, looking around. It wasn’t until he peeked into the kitchen that he breathed a sigh of relief. The apartment was empty.

And there, on the kitchen table, was a note.

_‘Davis,_

_Last night was a blast. Thanks for a wild ride. I have work, so I’ll probably be gone when you wake up. If you need it, there’s aspirin in the bathroom, behind the mirror. There’s a phone in the bedroom if you need to call for a ride. The door locks automatically, so once you leave that’s it. Try not to forget anything.’_

The note wasn’t signed, but that didn’t matter. It wasn’t as though Andy had forgotten who he slept with, after all.

Grateful for the offer of aspirin and a phone, Andy went to get them both. After swallowing a few pills and calling a buddy to pick him up, Andy left the apartment. And though some might have said it was callous, he had no trouble putting Sid out of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sid was staring morosely at the ocean. He didn’t want to be there. His fair skin burned quickly, so he almost never hung out at the beach. He never had, not even when he’d been in high school. Which was part of why he was so unpopular, but whatever. It wasn’t like he gave a shit what a bunch of punk-ass rich kids thought of him. With that thought firmly in mind, he raised his chin and stepped onto the sand, which had been heated by the intense, late-August sun.

He was only supposed to be fetching Hannah. Again. Not that he thought she’d actually come with him. He couldn’t remember the last time Hannah had cooperated. But he’d told their mom he would come, and so he had. He felt a little sick to his stomach, seeing her. She was dressed in the skimpiest pink bikini Sid had ever seen, and she was spread out across a beach towel in the same shade of electric bubblegum. Her golden skin gleamed with some sort of tanning oil, and she was laughing at the group of boys hovering around her. She was like a queen bee, holding court with her suitors.

If anyone was going to take a guess at who on this stretch of sand would be knocked up, Hannah was the prime candidate. Which just made the sharp, metallic taste in Sid’s throat grow stronger. He really hoped he didn’t vomit.

He was _supposed_ to be fetching Hannah, but somehow his feet were carrying him to a different group of people. Hannah spotted him and frowned, her eyes narrowing as they tracked him across the sand, but he ignored her. It wasn’t as though they were involved in each other’s lives at all, and he had no intention of letting her get involved in _this_. Not now, not ever. In fact, he didn’t want _any_ sort of audience, though he doubted he’d be that lucky. But he definitely didn’t want his sister watching. Not _this_.

Feeling nauseated and uncomfortable, Sid kicked the sand with his booted feet. Sweat slicked his skin and made his black jeans and tee-shirt cling to his skin, damp and sticky and miserable. But then, he was miserable all of the time now and a little heat and sweat wasn’t making matters much worse. Sid swallowed hard as he approached the group of teenagers playing volleyball on the sand. There were several girls - of the less-slutty-than-Hannah variety - and nearly twice as many boys. Wholesome, all-American jocks. With tan skin and big grins and wearing nothing but swimsuits, the teens were laughing as they played. It was like something straight out of a movie. Good, old-fashioned summer fun.

Sid stood awkwardly off to the side of the makeshift court, watching them play. He wasn’t really comfortable around these sorts of kids, even though he was no longer a teenager himself. He was twenty-two years old; four years older than his sister and these other teens. And it didn’t matter, just then. He was back to feeling like a pariah; a social outcast; a nobody. It didn’t matter that _he_ had his own apartment; that _he_ paid his own bills and made his own rules. It didn’t matter that the guys he worked with thought he was pretty cool. He was back to feeling sixteen, angry and bitter because the other kids looked at him like he was something nasty stuck to the bottom of their shoe.

Suddenly one of the girls noticed him. She stopped playing to giggle and whisper to the girl next to her. Sid made himself stand straight, face impassive; he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing he was uncomfortable. The girl called a timeout, earning a groan from several other people, but she waved them off and approached Sid. He knew his eyes were wide and panicked, but they were hidden behind mirrored sunglasses so it didn’t matter.

“Hey.” She greeted him, fluttering her eyelashes and confusing him. “So, like, I’m Heather.” She giggled and bit her lip, in what seemed to be an attempt to be seductive. “Are you, like...a biker or whatever?”

“I own a motorcycle.” Sid replied coldly, unsure why this girl seemed to be flirting with him. “Why?”

“Oh gosh, that’s so _hot_.” She breathed, giggling again, blue eyes wide. “I’ve always had a thing for, you know, bad boys.”

Sid blinked, then sneered. He knew this type of person and he’d stupidly fallen prey to the charm before. It never lasted more than a night or two, and it wasn’t worth it. It was also what had gotten him into his current situation. His anger at that made his voice sharp and rude as he replied.

“Not interested, dollface.” He jerked his head at one of the guys who was chugging water like he’d just trecked across the Sahara. “I’m here to talk to Davis. Be an angel and get him for me.”

Heather pouted and tossed her bottle-blonde hair, but nodded. “Oh, fine. You seem like a jackass anyway.”

Sid snorted at her sudden change in attitude, shaking his head. Yeah, that was the sort of shit he did not need at the moment. He watched her as she went and grabbed Andy’s arm, gesturing towards him with her free hand, talking rapidly. Andy blinked at Sid, seeming stunned to see him. Which made sense, as Sid had made no attempt to contact him after their night together. Of course, that was before... _this_.

Andy walked over, frowning in confusion, and asked. “What’s up?”

Sid opened and shut his mouth several times, right back to feeling like a teenager. Finally he yanked his sunglasses off, tapping them against his thigh in agitation, and managed in a hoarse croak. “Can I talk to you alone?”

Andy’s blue eyes searched Sid’s face and what he saw there - nerves and tension and panic and a little bit of desperation - had him nodding. “Yeah, sure. Come on.”

He nodded towards the boardwalk. Sid followed, head down, refusing to look at Andy. He tucked his sunglasses into a pocket then hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, still watching his feet, and ignored the feel of Andy’s eyes on him. He didn’t know what to say, or how to say it. He needed a minute to order his thoughts.

When they were on the weather-worn grey boards, Andy broke the silence. “What do you want?”

His tone wasn’t harsh, or sharp, but the words made Sid cringe anyway. “I don’t want anything.” He mumbled, though it wasn’t actually true. He flicked emerald eyes to the side, catching the puzzled look on Andy’s face, and added. “I need to tell you something.”

Andy stopped walking and leaned against the railing, his back turned to the ocean so he was facing Sid, looking unconcerned but curious. “Okay. So tell me.”

Sid wrapped his arms protectively around himself, wishing he wasn’t feeling so... _emotional_. Taking a deep breath, he said in a rush. “IjustfoundoutI’mpregnant.”

Andy blinked, uncertain he’d heard Sid correctly. Surely the other man hadn’t said what he _thought_ he’d said, had he? “I’m sorry...did you just say...” Andy couldn’t even force the words out.

“Ah...” Sid shifted uncomfortably, then took another deep breath and said a little slower. “I...just found out that...that I’m...pregnant. I, uh...saw the doctor a couple of days ago. I wasn’t going to say anything, but when I saw you...well. I thought you should know.”

Andy just stared at Sid for several long minutes. Sid was on the verge of walking away when Andy finally managed to speak. “So...wait. You’re saying that...that _I’m_...”

“The father.” Sid muttered, eyes shifting to where the water glistened brightly beyond the stretch of sand between him and it. “It’s...it’s not a big deal. Like I said, I don’t want anything. I just figured...well, if it was me, I’d want to know.”

“If you’re...I mean, if you could _get_...” Andy was flustered, but also getting angry. “Why the _hell_ did you let me fuck you without protection? Were you _trying_ to get pregnant?”

Sid bristled with indignation, whipping his head around to glare at Andy. “No, you fucking asshat! I had no idea I was andronatal! Who the fuck knows that? Only guys who’ve been tested, or wound up pregnant, right? Well, I didn’t think to get tested since I don’t exactly make a habit of letting guys fuck me!”

Andy’s hands curled into fists and he glared right back. “I’ve been tested, even though I’ve never let a guy fuck me. I’m pretty sure _everyone_ gets tested! I know all of my friends know if they’re andronatal or not. It’s kind of a _big fucking deal_ , Sid.”

“Well, not all of us are trust fund kids, Davis.” Sid spat, so angry he was shaking. “I don’t have five grand to blow on a test to tell if I can get pregnant. I figured the odds were, I couldn’t.”

Andy didn’t quite know what to say to that. It hadn’t really occurred to him that not everyone could afford the pricey medical test that let men know if they could carry a child. And, really, Sid was right. It wasn’t like being andronatal was _common_. He thought the statistics were something like one in every ten thousand men could get pregnant. But still. Wasn’t it better to _know?_ Not that it really mattered now. It was sort of like that saying about shutting the barn door after the cow has gotten out.

Andy felt about a million things at once as he stared at Sid. He was angry that the other man was pregnant, because the odds _were_ against it and it wasn’t _fair_. Because Sid was just a stupid, lowly garbage man and Andy was supposed to go to college in a week and _now_ what was he going to do? He was also terrified, because a baby was a big deal. Especially one carried by an andronatal. Like, news-worthy big. And Sid had been a one-night-stand. Which didn’t make for pretty headlines, especially if Andy tried to walk away from this whole mess. Not to mention how his mom would react to him getting someone pregnant in the first place, andronatal or not.

The whole thing was definitely terrifying.

And yet, Andy couldn’t help feel a small thrill. Growing inside the gorgeous man in front of him was a new life. A baby. _His_ baby. There was no way that Andy could _not_ be excited. His eyes dropped to Sid’s flat stomach, a little shock running through him as he noticed the slightest little bump between Sid’s slender hipbones. When he’d last seen Sid, the older man’s belly had been flat and toned. Which it still was. In fact, if Andy didn’t know what he was looking at, he’d have just assumed Sid had gained a couple of pounds of muscle. Instead, he knew that that thickening...that little curve...was a child.

Unable to help himself, Andy reached out and pressed his palm to Sid’s stomach. He settled his hand flush against the curve, a little surprised to feel how firm it was beneath his touch. 

“W-what are you doing?” Sid asked, voice hoarse and wary, green eyes studying Andy’s face suspiciously; he looked about ready to bolt.

“I don’t know.” Andy admitted, dropping his hand and shrugging a little. He licked his lips, then flicked his eyes up from where they’d been locked on Sid’s belly. “I just...I don’t know. There’s really a baby in there?”

Sid huffed out a little breath that was almost a laugh and dug into his pocket. He fished out his wallet, which he flipped open, revealing a small picture. He held it out and Andy realized it was a print of the ultrasound, showing the tiny baby. He could clearly see a little head, and a body, and a tiny hand, and even the shadowing of the baby’s spine. It was amazing. He was so engrossed in studying the little picture that he didn’t notice when Sid stiffened beside him. Andy _did_ notice Sid trying to tug his wallet out of his hands, but he was loathe to give it up and resisted.

Suddenly a hand came down on Andy’s shoulder and a familiar voice asked cheerfully. “Everything okay here, Andy?”

Andy glanced up, still a bit dazed, and blinked in surprise when he realized his friends had apparently decided to see what was taking him so long. Not just them, either. Sid’s sister and her fawning group of guys had appeared on the boardwalk as well. Andy blinked, then smiled a little. “No worries, Jeremy. Everything is just fine.”

He flicked his eyes to Sid, who was still rigid, and frowned. What the hell was wrong with Sid?

Andy suddenly realized Jeremy was peering over his shoulder at the ultrasound photo and wallet in his hand. “Is that a baby?” His best friend asked, curious. “Whose is it?”

Before Andy could answer, Sid reached out and snatched his wallet back, shoving it into his pocket. His face was bright red and he snapped. “It’s mine.” He flicked his eyes to Andy and added. “If you’ll excuse me, Davis, I’ve got things to do.”

“Hey, wait!” Andy grabbed Sid’s arm, not willing to let him just run off after a revelation like this. “What’s so important that it can’t wait a few minutes for us to finish this conversation?”

Before Sid could answer, Hannah’s piercing voice interjected. “You got some girl knocked up? After all your shit to me, about how I better not be stupid enough to get pregnant, you got some poor girl into that same fucking state? God, you’re such a fucking hypocrite!”

Sid’s face went an even darker shade of red and he hissed angrily. “What I have or haven’t done is none of your business, Hannah. Oh, and by the way, mom wants you home. You’re supposed to be spending time with Aunt Karen while she’s in town.”

“Don’t fucking try to change the subject.” Hannah spat, arms folded under her breasts, pushing them up even higher in her skimpy bikini. “You’re such an ass, always trying to act like you’re better than me! Well which one of us is stuck with someone because of an accidental kid?”

“Shut up, Hannah.” Andy couldn’t just stand there while Hannah threw jibes, however unknowingly, at _him_. Then, without thought, he added. “Sid didn’t get anyone pregnant.”

Sid sucked in a sharp breath, then groaned and muttered. “Thanks, Davis. Thanks a fucking lot.”

Everyone was staring at them and Andy felt his cheeks heat up as well. Sid was waiting for the recriminations to come. For everyone to laugh at him and call him a stupid slut and jeer and encourage Andy to walk away from him; from _this_. Andy was waiting for everyone to criticise him for hooking up with _Sid_ , of all people. It was one thing for them to fuck around with a girl like Hannah; everyone knew she’d make a suitable trophy wife if it ever came down to it, though you’d have to watch closely to make sure she didn’t fuck around after the wedding. But Sid? Sid was what he was, and that was a garbage man. With his little apartment and his baseline job, he wasn’t the sort of guy someone like Andy married.

Jeremy was the first to unfreeze. He grinned and clapped Andy on the shoulder, then turned that warm, friendly smile on Sid. “Hey, congratulations. That’s so great. My uncle is andronatal, you know, so if you’ve got any questions I’m sure he’d be happy to talk to you.”

“Um...” Sid blinked slowly, unsure what to say. He didn’t quite know what was happening, but he stammered out awkwardly. “Th-thank you.” 

Andy realized immediately, though, as his other friends gathered around and patted him on the back and offered heartfelt congratulations, that he had forgotten to factor in how _important_ andronatals were to the world. How they clamored for andronatals to have children; to pass the mutant gene down; to create more andronatals. Even girls born from andronatals were majorly important, because any son they birthed would be andronatal. It didn’t matter that Sid was a garbage man. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t in college, or ever planning to go. It didn’t matter that he lived in a tiny apartment, in a questionable neighborhood.

He was andronatal, and pregnant. That made him infinitely precious.

 _‘And he’s mine.’_ Andy thought with a sweeping wave of possessiveness. Suddenly, in the midst of everything, Andy reached out and cupped Sid’s face in both hands, leaning down to kiss him fiercely.

Sid’s mouth was open in shock when Andy lifted his head moments later; he couldn’t think. Feeling his chest tightening with panic, Sid gasped out. “I...I have to go!”

Then he turned on his heel and fled. Andy tried to chase after him, but Sid was quick and at his motorcycle in a matter of moments. By the time Andy reached him, Sid had kicked the bike into life. “Wait!” Andy had to try to stop him; he _had_ to.

Sid hesitated for a second, then shook his head and took off. Andy watched him go, feel a sickening sense of desperation licking at his insides.

Hannah appeared at his side, frowning. “He’s not going to want your pity, Davis.” She told him flatly, her green eyes cold and so very much like Sid’s that it was disconcerting. “And he won’t take well to being a duty or responsibility, either.”

“I don’t pity him.” Andy snapped, a bit defensively. “And I wouldn’t think of the baby as a duty. It’s a gift, Hannah. And I’m starting to think Sid is, too.”

Hannah considered this for a moment, then said softly. “He’s precious, you know. And not just because he’s andronatal. But if you can’t see the precious parts on their own...if you only want him because of the fact that he’s pregnant...he won’t accept that. He’ll hurt himself, leaving and raising the baby alone, before he’ll swallow his pride and be with someone who thinks he’s less than them.”

Andy swallowed hard, then asked in a small voice. “How do you know that?”

A bitter smile twisted Hannah’s lips as she answered. “Because contrary to what either of us like to claim, Sid and I are quite a bit alike. And that’s what I’d do in his position.”

Andy felt sick to his stomach. He had to talk to Sid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sid rang the doorbell of Andy Davis’ mom’s house. Clenched in his hands was the note he’d found in his mailbox two days earlier; the same day he’d told Andy about his pregnancy. It had pleaded with Sid to contact him. And though he wasn’t sure why, Sid was complying. He shouldn’t do this. He should just leave; pack up his things and move and pretend he’d never even _met_ Andy Davis. He should raise the baby on his own and never give another thought to the man who’d fathered it.

But for some reason, he couldn’t.

Sid had to know if there was a way to do this _with_ Andy. And he wouldn’t be able to move on, to let go, until he knew it was his only option.

The door opened and a young girl was standing there, blinking at him. She had wide blue eyes, very much like Andy’s, and blonde hair that fell in thick, corkscrew curls to her shoulders. She looked about ten years old and Sid figured she was Andy’s sister. “Can I help you?” She asked, in a wary voice.

“I’m here to see Andy.” Sid managed, doing his best to keep his voice from trembling. “Is...is he home, by any chance?”

“Oh, no.” Molly shook her head, smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry, he’s not. He had some errands to run, since he’s leaving for college in, like, four days.”

Sid’s heart clenched and he asked weakly. “Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“Molly, who’s at the door, sweetie?” A woman who could only be Andy’s mother stepped up behind her daughter, smiling politely. “Hello. Can I help you?”

“He’s looking for Andy.” Molly explained, stepping out of the way so her mom could take over. “I’m going to go watch a movie, okay?”

The woman waved dismissively at her daughter, her eyes locked on Sid. “Why are you looking for Andy, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Sid considered what he should say for a moment, before deciding on the truth. If Andy didn’t like it, well, that was on him. “My name is Sid Phillips.” He introduced himself, a little stiffly. “You used to live next door to my family. Andy and me...that is, there was a night...” Sid felt his cheeks heating up, but he pushed on, determined to get the words out. “I’m pregnant, and after I told Andy he left a note in my mailbox, asking me if we could talk.”

“Oh!” The woman was suddenly smiling sunnily at him. “Oh, of course. I’m sorry, Sid. Andy told me you were pregnant, of course. I just didn’t recognize you after so many years. I’m sorry.” She opened the screen door and stepped to the side, gesturing for him to come in. “Please, come sit down. Andy shouldn’t be gone too much longer. My name is Annie, by the way. Or you can call me Mom.”

Sid stepped into the pretty house, everything feeling a bit surreal. Almost like this was all a dream and at any moment he’d wake up. Only he didn’t. Instead, he followed a happily-chattering Annie through the house, to the den. Molly was curled up on the couch, watching some girly flick with Hilary Duff in it. She glanced up when he followed Annie into the room, then frowned in confusion. Sid couldn’t blame her; he’d be confused too if some random person was suddenly in his house.

“This is _Sid_.” Annie explained, smiling at Molly. “I’m going to make sandwiches. What do the two of you want on them? And what would you like to drink?”

“Mmmm...root beer!” Molly enthused, sitting up straighter and grinning. “And turkey and roast beef, with american cheese and mayo and lettuce and tomato!”

“I’m not very hungry.” Sid said quietly, his stomach twisting unpleasantly as it often had in the last month; it was why he’d finally gone to the doctor. “But I wouldn’t mind some milk.”

“Morning sickness?” Annie asked sympathetically, patting his arm. “Well, I’ll make you a sandwich anyway and if you get hungry, just nibble on it. Or wander into the kitchen and just help yourself to whatever strikes your fancy. I know how finicky being pregnant can make you.”

When Annie had left the room, Sid was surprised by Molly. She patted the sofa next to her and smiled sweetly up at him. “Come sit down! Andy said you’re pregnant, right? That’s so cool. I’ve never met someone who’s andronatal before.”

“Ah...yeah.” Sid settled next to her, mostly because he was suddenly feeling wrung out and exhausted and he just really wanted to be sitting down. He gave her a wan smile and added. “I, uh, don’t know how well I can answer any questions about being andronatal, though. I only just found out and I don’t know much about it, except what they taught us in health class in school and a little bit of what I’ve read since I found out.”

“Oh, well, sure.” Molly nodded several times, looking thoughtful. “Andy mentioned that. You not knowing, I mean. I just wondered what it’s like. You know, suddenly finding out. You really didn’t suspect?”

Sid shook his head. “No, but that’s not surprising. I mean, it’s not like I’m any different _outside_. It’s only inside that my body is unusual. So how could I have known?”

“It’s too bad andronatals don’t get periods.” Molly said after a few minutes of silent contemplation, in the too-serious tone only innocent children were capable of. “Then they’d always know.”

Sid snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah, but I don’t really know how that would work. I mean, _my_ womb only thickens when one of my eggs happens to get fertilized, and then manages to find it’s way _into_ my womb. It’s not like my body is set up as simply as a female’s.”

“That’s an interesting conversation you two are having.” Annie had returned. She was carrying a tray loaded with several types of sandwiches, a plate of pickle wedges, a bowl of plain potato chips, a smaller bowl of french onion dip, Molly’s can of rootbeer, a glass of what looked like red wine for herself, and a tall glass of milk for Sid.

She set it down on the coffee table, smiling at Sid’s anxious expression, then sat between him and Molly. “No need to look panicked. I’m actually interested in hearing more. When I was in school, andronatals were only just coming into existence and we didn’t learn much about them.”

“Oh, well...” Sid let out a soft, stuttering laugh that was mostly nerves and explained as best he could. “It’s not _that_ complicated, but it’s a less-simple design. Basically, my...erm...rectum...you know, the bit of intestine just inside of my a...butt.”

He corrected himself quickly, earning a grin from Molly and a smirk from Annie, but continued doggedly. “I guess there’s a small tube - sort of like a fallopian tube in a woman - that goes from my rectum to what they call the andro-womb, which rests between my intestines and my rectum when it’s not in use. It will nudge my intestines up and a little to the side as the baby grows, to make room. And above that tube, just at the base of my intestine, where the sigmoid colon meets the rectum, there’s another little organ most men don’t have.”

Sid was proud of himself for having studied the literature he’d been given by the doctor; otherwise, he’d have been doing a lot less medical-talk and a lot more this-is-sort-of-what-I-think-it’s-like talk. “And that little organ is what they call the prota-ovary. It stores my eggs. Of course, I’ve only got about a quarter as many as a female does, and I don’t ovulate in the same sort of rhythm a female does. It’s a bit more random.”

Annie nodded, watching as Molly took several large bites of her sandwich, her cheeks filled with food. She sighed in motherly annoyance, then asked. “And when you do ovulate?”

“Oh, well. If I don’t...that is, if I’m not _with_ another guy at the time...” Sid blushed furiously and reached for a pickle wedge, mostly to have something to do with his hands. “Well, if I’m not, then the egg just continues down the rectum and...you know, out. And if I am, and it’s fertilized, sometimes it continues out anyway just because that’s what happens sometimes.”

Without much thought, Sid dipped the pickle into the onion dip, scooping a decent amount on the end, then bit into it with a happy sound. He then froze and looked at the remains of the pickle wedge in his hand and blinked in surprise. “I can’t believe I just ate that.”

Annie and Molly both laughed, then Annie patted Sid’s hand. “It’s bound to happen at least a couple of times during your pregnancy, dear. Cravings, you know. Now, go on. Finish explaining.”

Sid nodded, shrugging and dipping the pickle back in the dip and polishing it off before he did so. Annie and Molly just smiled indulgently at him. “So, if the egg manages to fall right - and according to the stuff I was reading, laying on your stomach afterwards helps, though of course I didn’t do that _on purpose_ \- then it goes through the little tube to the andro-womb. Once it’s there, it attaches to the side and the womb starts to thicken, and then...you know. Baby.”

“And of course that’s why you can’t have a ‘natural’ birth.” Annie nodded sagely, sipping her wine and nibbling on a half of a sandwich. “Well, that makes sense. Nature is a wonder though, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know that I’d call it _nature_ ” Sid muttered, a bit darkly. “Everyone knows the mutations cropping up these days are because of chemicals in our food.”

Annie shrugged that off, despite the truth in it. In the last twenty years, everything from mutations in hair and eye color to the larger andronatal mutation had swept through the population. But the andronatal one had been welcomed with open arms and most people couldn’t bring themselves to be angry about it. “I don’t think it much matters what triggers evolution, Sid. Progress is progress, whatever the way.”

“I suppose.” Sid yawned and Annie smiled gently at him, even as he apologized. “Sorry. I’m tired all of the time these days.”

“Mmmm...that’s normal.” Annie assured him, standing up and patting his head. “Drink your milk, Sid, while I get you a pillow and a blanket. You can have a little nap here on the sofa while you wait for Andy to come home.”

Sid nodded and quickly drank down his glass of milk, which settled well in his stomach along with the pickle and dip he’d eaten. He was just finishing it off when Annie returned, items in hand. Molly scooted around the corner of the L-shaped sectional sofa and Annie settled the pillow in the corner, so Sid’s head would rest near Molly and his feet away from her. Annie urged Sid to take his shoes off and lay down. Once he had, she spread a soft fleecy blanket over him, which he appreciated because the chill of the air conditioning was making him shiver a bit. He thought it was sweet that Annie had noticed, and cared.

By the time Andy came home, Molly was watching the last few minutes of A Cinderella Story - with Hilary Duff’s character getting her Happily Ever After - and Sid was sleeping soundly as Molly pet his hair.

Andy leaned over the back of the couch, a soft smile on his face. Molly glanced up at him and smiled as well, whispering. “He was tired, so mom told him to take a nap.”

Andy nodded, still watching Sid sleep. The other man’s face was softer in sleep; less jaded. Andy wondered if that was just because all of the worry was relaxed off of it, or if it was because those knowing green eyes were shielding by surprisingly long, thick lashes. For several minutes, as the credits to Molly’s movie played on the TV, Andy simply watched Sid. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say when Sid woke up; wasn’t sure what the right thing to say was, or even what he wanted out of all of this.

But his mother’s soft, caring voice finally broke into his thoughts, making him realize Molly had left and the TV had been turned off while he was lost in his own thoughts. “You look at him like he’s a present on Christmas morning.” She was smiling at him in that special way she had that let him know she was quite proud of him.

“What does that even mean?” Andy asked, finally tearing his gaze from Sid’s face to look over at the doorway where his mother was standing.

“It means you look at him like he’s everything you ever wanted.” Annie explained. “Like he’s the best surprise ever, all wrapped up in paper and ribbon. And you can’t wait to open it up, and see exactly what’s inside, but whatever it is you just know you’re going to love it.”

Andy hesitated a moment, then said slowly. “Hannah said Sid thinks I only want him because of the baby; that I think of them as a responsibility.”

Annie nodded, considering this. She leaned against the doorframe, even as Andy relaxed, leaning against the back of the couch. “And is that true?”

“I...I don’t know.” Andy admitted, looking troubled. “I don’t _think_ it’s true, but in some ways...I mean, I don’t know if I’d have given Sid another thought if not for the baby. I probably wouldn’t have. But once I found out, I couldn’t stop thinking about him. About how we’d hit it off that night. About how easy it was to talk to him, and how perfectly he fit against me.”

Andy bit his lip for a moment, thinking, still worried, then continued carefully. “I think he’s gorgeous. And I know he’s strong, surviving his family. He’s got a stable job, even if it’s not anything fancy. His apartment was clean and nice, despite being small and in a bad neighborhood. Nothing flashy or expensive, but just...just _nice_. And he’s smart, even if he doesn’t show it much. Very sharp-witted. And I can’t help feeling like I want to know more.”

“If you want to know more, then you should tell him that.” Annie shook her head at the nerves showing on her son’s face. “Honestly, Andy. He slept with you, didn’t he? That means that initial spark of interest was _mutual_. And he told you about the baby, which means he was hoping you’d step up. And even once he’d fled, afraid you might step up for the wrong reasons, he still came back to try to talk to you again. I think that means he wants to know more as well.”

From behind Andy came a soft, hesitant voice. “She’s right. I do want to know more. About you. About if we could be an us. About why you might _want_ us to be an us.” When Andy turned to look at Sid, who was kneeling on the couch and peering warily over the back of it at him, he added. “And I don’t want to do this alone, because it’s huge and terrifying and I don’t know how.”

Andy cupped Sid’s cheek in his hand and said softly. “You won’t have to do it alone. I promise. Whether we decide to go forward with a relationship or not, I’ll still help with the baby. Because I already love it. I love the idea of it, and I love that it’s growing inside of you, and I already hope it has your eyes even though I don’t know why. So no matter what, you won’t be alone.”

Sid blinked away tears, hating his hormones in that moment, and managed weakly. “Thank you.”

Andy just leaned down, on pure impulse, and pressed a soft kiss to Sid’s mouth. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he was suddenly quite positive that this was going to turn out to be everything he’d ever hoped for in a relationship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Six Months Later_

Sid smiled weakly at Annie. She was patting his hand and soothingly crooning nonsense at him, but it wasn’t helping much. He was still terrified. “I thought he’d be here by now...”

“He’s on his way, I promise.” Annie did her best to soothe her son’s fiance, who was being prepped for the cesarean delivery of his child. “The traffic on his way back from the college was just worse than he was anticipating, so he’s running a little late. He’ll be here as soon as he can, Sid.”

Sid nodded, not feeling better in the least. Molly was out in the waiting room with Andy’s grandparents and Hannah, since the operating room had limited space. Plus, Sid didn’t want a whole huge crowd standing around watching this. But he wanted Annie, who had insisted he move into her house when Andy went away to college so she could help as his pregnancy progressed. Annie, who had been sweet and kind and loving, and who had welcomed Sid into her home and family and heart. And he also wanted Andy, who had become his whole world and who had also gotten him into this mess in the first place.

But Andy was running late, and Sid was afraid, and it wasn’t fair.

Just as the doctor was preparing to make the first incision, a teenage boy in blue hospital scrubs - like the ones Annie was wearing - rushed into the room, waved on by a nurse. Sid wilted with relief as Andy babbled out apologies and hurried to his side. He squeezed Sid’s hand tightly, eyes crinkling above the little blue face mask he had to wear, letting Sid know he was smiling.

“Sorry I’m late.” He murmured, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Sid’s. “I’m so sorry, babe. I got here as fast as I could.”

“It’s fine.” Sid told him, and now that Andy had arrived it was. He squeezed Andy’s hand back, sucking in a deep, trembling breath, and added. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

Twenty minutes later, Andy was holding a fussy, squirming son. He held his son near Sid so he could properly admire their child while the doctor finished everything he had to finish.

Finally, after another hour had passed, Sid was wheeled into his own room. Andy followed, walking beside the bassinet that held their son. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the child. Sid was a little sleepy, but the doctor had assured them that it was normal with the blood loss that occurred during the surgery. They were also warned that Sid would be in considerable pain when the anesthesia wore off, so he was to let them know as soon as it started so he could be given medication. Andy had promised he’d call for a nurse the second he noticed Sid was feeling discomfort.

And now Annie was fetching the rest of the family, to come and visit the lovely new baby, and Andy was wedged onto the hospital bed with Sid. Sid was holding their son now, feeding him from a bottle filled with breastmilk that was donated specifically for andronatal-born-babies whose parents wanted them to have the benefits of breastmilk. Sid couldn’t stop cooing at the little boy, who was making happy little suckling sounds as he ate.

Sid glanced up and caught Andy watching, then asked softly. “What do you think we should call him?” It was something they had discussed, but they hadn’t made a final decision yet.

“Nathaniel.” Andy replied, without hesitation. When Sid blinked up at him, surprised by his certainty - and by a name that they’d never even discussed - Andy explained. “It means gift of god.”

Sid looked down at the infant he was cradling, all wrapped up in soft blue, and smiled softly. “My little Thaniel-Bear.”

Andy smiled down at them both, silently thanking every divine being he could think of for giving him this precious child, and the man who’d carried it. He loved them both more than anything.

As he brushed his lips over the top of Sid’s head, and baby Nathaniel fell asleep, Annie led everyone else quietly into the room. And Andy knew, in that moment, that he’d been right all those months before when he’d thought Sid would wind up being everything he’d ever dreamed of.

Everything was going to be just perfect.

**_~ The End ~_ **


End file.
